


Pride

by AsherWritesAStory



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Background Relationships, Canon Universe, Fluff, Gay Pride, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Pride, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherWritesAStory/pseuds/AsherWritesAStory
Summary: Craig held out a hand and helped Tweek up to his feet, instantly being engulfed in a huge hug and getting peppered with kisses on his face.“Tweek, come on, knock it off…” and even though Craig protested he was smiling and he was laughing… and those things alone are what fueled Tweek to keep going.And eventually Craig caved. He held his boyfriend’s hips and pulled him closer as he kissed him back, Laura watching them from the comfort of the kitchen as she sipped her coffee while smiling to herself.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://asherwritesastory.tumblr.com/
> 
> I’m accepting writing prompts over on my tumblr page so feel free to suggests some things!

It was their first time attending a pride parade in Denver. The boys were fourteen and fifteen, respectively... almost sophomores in high school no less!, and Laura finally allowed Craig to go along with Al and Mr. Slave to partake in the celebration.

She had planned on taking them originally, but she had to work and couldn’t manage to get the time off. She trusted Al, knew she would be able to watch her son, watch Tweek... and she knew that he would be a good and positive influence on the boys. She knew he would allow them to be themselves, to have fun, and to experience everything Pride had to offer.

When the frantic knocking on the door happened she smiled sweetly to herself and opened it, hugging the blonde who stood there.

“Hi Tweek,” she greeted as she stood aside and allowed him entry into her home.

Tweek smiled at her, his bangs held back with an assortment of colorful clips, a mustard yellow shirt with the sleeves rolled up slightly to show off the bracelets her had adorning his wrists and a pair of light blue skinny jeans, adorned with a pair of white converse with rainbow bottoms.

“Craig, Tweek’s here!” She shouted up the stairs.

“I need a few minutes! Busy!” He sounded as if he had something in his mouth, and Tweek could’ve sworn he could hear water running. 

“Craig will be down shortly, he’s brushing his teeth.”

Tweek kicked his legs as he sat on the couch, nodding happily. Laura smiled at the excited teenager before placing a loving, motherly kiss on the top of his head before making her way into the kitchen.

She heard a thud coming from upstairs, “Craig?”

“I’m fine, I just bumped my fucking dresser!”

Then she heard frantic footsteps coming down the stairs. She poked her head out of the kitchen and smiling at her boy.

He had on a light grey t-shirt, a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, and his usual black shoes that he had taken the liberty of lacing up with a pair of rainbow laces.

“What?” He raised a brow at his mother when he noticed her staring and smiling at him.

“Oh nothing sweetheart.”

He rolled his eyes and licked over his upper lip before turning to smile at Tweek, exposing the rainbow colored braces on his teeth, which he clearly must’ve just gotten as Tweek didn’t remember them.

“I got these when I went to the dentist a few days ago…”

“I thought so!”

Craig held out a hand and helped Tweek up to his feet, instantly being engulfed in a huge hug and getting peppered with kisses on his face.

“Tweek, come on, knock it off…” and even though Craig protested he was smiling and he was laughing… and those things alone are what fueled Tweek to keep going.

And eventually Craig caved. He held his boyfriend’s hips and pulled him closer as he kissed him back, Laura watching them from the comfort of the kitchen as she sipped her coffee while smiling to herself.

The next time there was a knock on the door both boys were ready. They untangled themselves from one another on the couch as Craig stood up and opened the door, smiling at the man before him.

“Hey Al,” Craig stepped aside, welcoming the man in. He took one step in and stayed there in the doorway.

Laura made her way out of the kitchen and sat down in the recliner, coffee mug still in hand.

“Thanks for taking the boys Al,” she smiled warmly. “They’ve been looking forward to this all week.”

“Oh it’s no problem at all! I’m glad I get to take them alone! They’ll have so much fun!”

“Text me when you get there,” Laura waved as she watched Craig grab his book bag from beside the door and his keys off the small table.

Both he and Tweek waved as the blonde shut the door behind him.

“Are you boys excited?”

“Yes, very!” It was obvious to anyone that Tweek was giddy, he laced his fingers with Craig’s and leaned against his arm with a huge smile on his face.

Al made the effort to open the backseat for the boys, for which Craig thanked him as he and Tweek piled in. Craig shut the door and watched as Al made his way into the driver’s seat, instantly getting a hand placed on his knee by his partner.

“Oh hello boys!” Slave smiled.

“Hi Mr. Slave,” Tweek got comfortable at Craig’s side once again, Craig’s hand holding Tweek’s comfortable against the seat as his thumb rubbed over the blonde’s knuckles.

The two men in the front seat smiled at one another before they started on their way into the city.

Soft music filled the car as they drove, watching how the city slowly came into view the more they drove. Tweek couldn’t remember the last time he had actually been to Denver, but he was already falling in love with it. Falling in love with the pride flags he could see waving in the distance at various buildings, music coming from somewhere other than the car at some undisclosed location within the city.

When Craig looked over at his boyfriend he could see the sparkle in his blue eyes, see the huge smile plastered on his face and watching how he was taking it all in.

But truth be told, Craig was excited to. He was in the city last about a year ago when his grandmother had passed. But it would be nice to remember the city in a more positive light.

He could see people lining the streets covered in pride memorabilia, holding hands with their partners and kissing them with joy.

It was nice to see so many people just like him. To see a community of people he and Tweek had become a part of just a few short years ago. He was excited to experience something such as this with Tweek at his side. And he certainly hoped this would be something that he and Tweek could continue to do as the years passed them by. 

“Craig look! That building has a huge pride flag hanging from it!”

Craig followed Tweek’s gaze and saw where he was pointing as he rested his chin on Tweek’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Craig lightly kissed at Tweek’s cheek. The light stubble on his chin causing Tweek to laugh slightly.

“You tickle!”

Craig pulled away and rubbed at his chin, “sorry…”

“Alright boys, we’re here!” Al chimed from front seat as he parked the car in a parking garage.

Craig grabbed his backpack at his feet and hurried out of the back passenger side door. He rushed over to the driver’s side and opened the door for Tweek, holding out his hand and offering up a small grin.

“Such a gentleman,” Tweek kissed his boyfriend’s cheek as he held his hand tightly. Their fingers laced together on instinct as Tweek wrapped his other arm around Craig’s waist as he held him for a few minutes.

“Come on boys,” Slave smiled at them as he waved to them a few feet ahead of them.

Tweek’s face turned pink as he let go of his boyfriend’s waist. He bit his bottom lip in embarrassment as he lightly pulled at Craig’s hand.

“Come on…”

But Craig stood still, eyes fixated on his boyfriend before pulling him close and pressing their lips together lightly.

It was unlike the black haired teen to be affectionate in public but Tweek wasn’t going to complain about it, not at all! He was going to cherish this rare little moment by kissing Craig back. By grabbing two of the belt loops on his pants and holding him close until Craig pulled away and opened his eyes, smiling down at Tweek.

“Sorry…” it was obvious to see the embarrassment creep up on Craig’s face. He looked up at the ceiling and scratched at the nape of his neck.

“Why are you apologizing?”

“Because I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Nonsense,” Tweek reached up and grabbed Craig’s face, forcing him to look at his face. There was a light dusting of pink spreading across Craig’s tanned skin, his eyes still wavering every which way to avoid eye contact the best he could. “You’re always allowed to kiss me! You’re allowed to be affectionate with me! Don’t ever apologize for that!”

Craig rubbed Tweek’s arms up and down before grabbing one of his hands and bringing it up to his lips, kissing his knuckles as he laced their fingers together.

They started walking again after a few moments of just staring at each other, completely in love, catching up to Al and Slave smiled warmly at them.

“Are you two excited to experience pride for the first time?” Al looked over at Craig and Tweek with a smile as he had Slave held hands that were swinging back and forth as they walked.

“Yes, very excited! Thank you guys so much for offering to bring us!” Tweek smiled at them.

“Of course boys! We were more than happy to bring you along,” Slave offered up as the four made their way towards the large group of people.

Craig’s eyes scanned the crowd, taking in his surroundings and letting himself relax. This was a safe place. He would be accepted here and no one would judge him or Tweek for being who they were.

Not like anyone would back at home would do that, no… they were all very supportive of his and Tweek’s relationship but here he was surrounded by people who were just like him, and that made him feel good.

“What’re you smiling about?” Tweek poked Craig’s cheek.

“Just… happy to be here is all.”

“Oh… me too!”

He leaned down and quickly pecked Tweek on the lips once more. His pale skin turning s rosy hue and his freckles standing out like a sore thumb.

Tweek buried his face his Craig’s arm and lightly hit his chest, a muffled giggle reaching Craig’s ears.

“Come on boys, they’re getting ready to march!”

Craig kisses the top of Tweek’s head and gently pulled him along, smiling at the thought that he was starting to finally feel a little more comfortable with who he was.

He was here to celebrate. And damn it that was exactly what he was going to do!

Starting by giving Tweek one more kiss. And another. And another… as they walked with the crowd.

And the sound of Tweek giggling would be one he would absolutely never grow tired of hearing.

* * *

The parade went on for hours, the festivities all around them as they found themselves making friends with other kids their age, and overall just completely relaxing… enjoying themselves and just being who they truly were.

But the night grew upon them faster than anyone would’ve liked. And as much as they wanted to stay they knew it was time to go.

Craig sent Al a message, and they made their way back to the car in the parking garage. Tweek was slumped against Craig’s shoulder as the black haired young man supported his boyfriend’s weight.

“Hey Craig…”

“Yes Tweek?”

“I had a lot of fun today.”

“Me too Tweek.”

Craig kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head as they stopped at Al’s car, seeing the two older men approaching.

“Did you boys enjoy yourselves?” Slave asked as he opened the driver’s side door for his husband.

“Yeah,” Craig was the one to respond seeing as Tweek’s eyes had closed and the blonde was snoring silently.

Craig nudged him gently, watching how his eyes fluttered open and he looked around a little disoriented, “Craig?”

“Get in the car babe, we’re heading back to South Park.”

Tweek nodded as he crawled into the back seat, watching how Craig got in after him. Feeling how Craig pulled him close and allowed him to rest his head on his shoulder once more.

“Just go to sleep honey, I’ll wake you up when we get home.”

He could feel Tweek nod, then he heard silent snores coming from beside him. Craig leaned his head against Tweek’s and slowly found himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

He wasn’t sure when they had gotten home, but Craig vaguely remembered crawling out of the car once he and Tweek were dropped off at home.

But he awoke around noon in his bed with Tweek sleeping on the air mattress on his floor, still wearing the outfit he had on last night.

All except for his shoes.

Those were discarded over by Craig’s bedroom door.

The memories from last night played on a loop in his mind. It brought a smile to his face as he found himself glancing down at Tweek and lightly rubbing his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

He would make damn sure they would do this again next year… and the year after that… he would make sure they always made time to do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> First off, it’s the last day of Pride so I wanted to write something to wrap up the month as a whole.
> 
> I did my best to get this finished before the end of the day and I succeeded! Please excuse any grammatical or spelling mistakes, I’ll go back and reread this later to fix them.
> 
> But, it means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
